Winter suprise
by Natsubleu
Summary: it's Christmas time for the country's, and you can't seem find Ludwig the perfect present. but what happens when you find unknown resort ticket's in out of random? is it fate? or is it doom? all you know was that it was one bad winter surprise...


_i know it's pretty late to be postin this, but at least i did...besides it was the perfect timing if you asked me!_

* * *

><p>It is almost Christmas time for the country's and it will be the first holiday you were to spend with your lover Ludwig. You really tried to give it thought, but it bothered you because you couldn't think of anything. You paced back and forth thinking, while coming up with nothing.<p>

"Damn!" You internally shouted with your head still blank. You started to wonder what the others would think, so you asked.

''what Germany would like for Christmas?''japan asked.''just get something from the heart.''

you looked at him with surprise. What does he mean from the heart? He want's your beating heart? Japan took a deep breath sensing that you didn't understand.

''just get him what you feel you should.'' he stated.

feeling as though someone was watching you, you looked around, ignoring what else japan had or might have said. noticing your troubled expression, japan got the feeling that he better not ask... but all that strange feeling aside, you got back on were surprised at his answer he gave you. You were expecting some thing else coming from him. Going to look for Italy for his side of what to do, you saw a ticket for a free trip to a Ski resort on the ground under a leaf from a tree. Looking back to see if the person who dropped it was still around, you picked it up quickly. A free ticket to a resort was the perfect gift! The only problem was... it was a single ticket. Walking into Italy's home, since it was near by, and you decided to instead talk to him about macaroni, he noticed you near his lawn, and suddenly came running to hug you. Slightly afraid, you noticed him running with a peace of paper stuck to brunette hair, taking it off you saw it was another ticket!

''What are you doing with this?'' you asked struggling to get away from his strong grip.

He looked at you quite puzzled letting go of you while Putting his finger on his lip tilting his head.

''What do you mean?'' Italy asked.

He stared in confusion with a very innocent look on his face. maybe he really didn't know what was on his head, in any case you showed it to him to make sure. He looked at it with silence, Then smiled shoving it in your direction.

''Why don't you have it since it's almost Christmas?'' he asked.

"thanks Italy!" you shouted out of joy as you gladly accepted the kind offer.

Now you have two ticket's for the both of you to go. Running to Germany's house with the ticket's in hand, he shuddered at the sudden kill aura.

"**GERMANY~**! You loudly sang coming up to him at full throttle.

Practically pushing the tickets on him,you shoved them in his face.

''What is it (_your name_)?"he questioned trying to focus his attention on the matter at hand.

''your Christmas present!'' You cheerfully said.''why don't we go together?''

intense silence filled the room as he thought it over. Glancing at his unfinished pile of work, then back at you heart felt gleaming eyes, he felt he had no other choice.

"Ja..." he muttered with a defeated look on his face, but at the same time some what excitement as he gently guided your hands out of his face.

* * *

><p>Excitement filled your very soul as you arrived at your destination. You were also happy at the fact of seeing Ludwig out of his usual attire. That through the ride there all you did was stare. Of course he could have said something about that along time ago, but he didn't mind if it was you. Touching the white snow, you felt you hands tingle and your cheeks get hotter.<p>

"don't play to much with the snow, or you might catch a cold!" Germany scolded as took your hands out of white pile of snow.

"aww, come on~! This is suppose to be fun! You yelled as you shifted your weight to pull him in and go round in circles.

"..i guess..since you did go through all that trouble to get those tickets..."muttered Germany as a pink tint crept across his face.

"oh, about those tickets...i found them, so there's not trouble at all!" you yelled cheerfully as you twirled around even faster for a few minutes.

Feeling somewhat dizzy, you let go of his hand only to still swirl out of control.

"Whooo~! You yelled as you started to get drunk off your confused state. "ashes, ashes, we all fall down~!"

"(_your name_) look out!" Ludwig yelled as he saw what was coming next.

"Geez~! You need to have some fu-!" your sentence was cut off by the impact of something big, and soft.

You squeeze the mysterious thing, as you were so engulfed by it you couldn't see. It wasn't cold, so it couldn't be snow even though it was big and soft. It was some what warm, cozy warm, the kind of comfortable warm you want to have forever...out of instinct, instead of squeezing it, you began to hug it. That's it! It feel's like a teddy bear! What a nice teddy bear...!

"you want to become one with mother Russia da~?" asked the incredibly soft teddy bear

oh, cool! The teddy bear can speak...you thought as you were about to fall asleep in it's arms.

"(_your name_)! Get away from him, it's Russia!" yelled Germany as he ran to your rescue.

"...scratch that, you will become one with mother Russia." he stated as he looked down at you berrying your face in his chest.

soaking in what Germany just told you. you went into a state of shock. Taking you head away from what what used to be a cuddly teddy bear, you run away like a rabbit in front of a wolf at the sight of his smile.

"what are you doing here?" Germany growled as he stepped up to shield you from your fear of being killed for getting to close.

"..."he looked at you both blankly before giving his usual harmless smile. "i should be asking you that, since your at my resort."

"what do you mean, your resort?"Ludwig asked as he glance at you with the intent to protect.

Looking at your freighted face, Ivan smiled at Germany, and gestured that he look at the tickets.

"..i got bored, since the only person that would celebrate Christmas with me was Belarus...i came to this resort to get away and thought I might need some entertainment, so prior to, I randomly sent out and dropped those tickets for (_your name_) to find." explained Russia as he set his violet eye's on you. "i knew you needed a present, so I dropped the first ticket at the park since you go there everyday, and sent Latvia to go put the ticket in a pasta for Italy..it being in his hair was an added bonus.."

"why would you do something like that!" you yelled out of frustration of your whole Christmas being ruined by a single trick from Ivan." it was suppose to be just the two of us..."

Still wearing the same smile from 6 minutes ago, he crouched down to pick up a ball of snow.

"i have sealed all exits for the days of your trip, and there is no outside connection from here..it's just me, you, and Germany..."holding the snow ball close to his heart, he extends it to with in your reach. "become one with mother Russia this Christmas..."

* * *

><p>is it just me, or did your personality change a little bit on the second half? oh, well~! the more i read over this the creepier i think i made Russia seem...but the snow ball close to his heart that he gave you is nice. i still swoon over Germany stepping up with the intent to protect you, now that's hot! :3<p>

**the moral of the story i**s- don't assume that just cause you found something means that you should use it! and to not hug stuff you can't see, because it could turn out to be Russia.

**Merry Chrismas!**


End file.
